


Bleeding Out

by skepticseptic



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fake Blood, M/M, Shane freaking out a bit, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: Shane didn't fear the supernatural, but he was scared of a lot of things, one of them being Ryan dying. So when Shane walked into his apartment to find Ryan in a pool of blood, he promptly freaked the fuck out.





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this post](http://crimsxnflxwerz.tumblr.com/post/167291385846/yo-holy-shit-thats-a-good-plot-ryan-never)

                Shane didn’t fear the supernatural (because it doesn’t exist), but he wasn’t a stone wall either. He was scared of a lot of things, but there was one that he hadn’t really come to terms with yet – seeing Ryan seriously hurt in any fashion. Shane was terrified of losing him, especially now that they’d finally started dating after years of pining after each other.

                So, when Shane walked into his apartment and found Ryan in a pool of blood in his kitchen, he promptly freaked out. He stood frozen in the doorway, the blood draining from his face as panic tightened his lungs. Tears quickly fell from his eyes as he willed his body to JUST MOVE so he could try and save Ryan. This was worse than anything his anxiety riddled brain had managed to conjure up, he never thought that he’d ever see Ryan bleeding out on his tile floor.

                Shane dropped to his knees, shock still inhibiting any sort of reaction other than full out sobbing. He buried his face into his hands, his loud gasps and sobs echoing through the kitchen and drowning out the sound of Ryan getting up from the floor.

                “Hey, it’s okay, it was just a prank, I’m sorry Shane.” Ryan said gently, just loud enough to be heard over Shane’s sobbing. He brought a hand up to Shane’s shoulder, squeezing it in a soothing manner. Shane startled for a moment, sobbing growing quieter but not moving.

                 “I gotta go-” Shane choked out, wiping his face with the back of his hand, trying to hide the tears and the blotchiness of his face. He was way out of sorts, a feeling of dissociation beginning to make everything feel unreal. Shane got up from the floor shakily, still not looking at Ryan.

                “Wait, no, no, no, I didn’t think that would scare you this bad, I’m so sorry.” Ryan scrambled up from the floor to grab Shane before he could leave, spinning him around so that he could look Shane in the face. As soon as Shane saw Ryan, his lovely Ryan, covered in blood, he burst out into tears again.

                Ryan had never seen Shane cry or be scared before, and he decided right then and there that he didn’t like either, especially when he was the cause of both. He gently led the still sobbing Shane to his couch in the living room, careful not to get any of the fake blood on anything. Ryan vanished into the kitchen again, quickly wiping up what had been on the floor and discarding the sponge. He made a quick trip to Shane’s bedroom afterwards, taking off the clothes that’d been soaked in the fake blood and wiping the gross liquid from his skin. The now bloodied clothes were discarded into a plastic bag and hidden under the sink in the bathroom, and Ryan put on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that were much too big for him.

                He rejoined Shane on the couch, who was still crying but much more quietly now. Ryan pulled him into a hug, not at all surprised when Shane squeezed him as tightly as possible and buried his face into Ryan’s chest. They stayed like that for a while, Ryan doing his best to comfort Shane and apologize for putting him into such a state. At some point, Shane looked up at him, eyes rimmed red from the crying and his face blotchy.

                “Please, don’t ever do that again, I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” He said quietly. Ryan quickly promised, tears in his own eyes as he did so. He resolved to make it up to Shane, for making his biggest fear a reality even if it wasn’t actually real.


End file.
